1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flag-pole light provided in a simple manner by means of a luminous flag-pole knob preferably of a conventional design.
2. Background Art
Various flags, such as national, advertising and organizational flags, and pennants flying on flag-poles are generally poorly or not at all visible in the dark. It is however often desired that flags and pennants be visible at any time of the day or night and at any time of the year, and therefore floodlights have sometimes been used to improve their visibility. Depending on the voltage range used, floodlight installations are, however, subject to licensing. In addition, floodlights are often difficult to use, and the investment and operating costs of the necessary equipment may be very high.
Various solutions relating to flag-pole lights have been disclosed in the prior art. Finnish Patent Application No. 881,266 discloses a transparent tube which contains lighting equipment and which is to be mounted at the top of a flag-pole. This solution involves mounting a separate element as an extension or part of a flag-pole.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 39 18169 discloses a separate rotating light to be mounted at the top of a flag-pole by fixing it to a rotating outer tube of the flag-pole, to which the flag is also attached. The flag, the outer tube and the light thus rotate with the wind. Even this solution requires that separate equipment be installed in the flag-pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,975 discloses a solution for illuminating a flag flying on a flag-pole. The flag-pole is surmounted by a lamp unit comprising an upwardly tapered canopy which comprises a shade supported upon legs. The upper end of the shade is provided with a lamp socket to which a downwardly extending spot light lamp is attached. Electrical wires extend along the legs and further along the pole to a timer. This solution, too, is complicated with its legs and separate shade.
In addition to the solutions described above, there have been attempts to illuminate a flag-pole by means of other separate lighting systems mounted on the flag-pole or at its top. All of these solutions are difficult to implement, they are not easily applicable to existing flag-poles, and it is not profitable to manufacture them in series.